Death Note Snap Shots
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: Light x L snapshots


Light/Ryuuzaki Snapshot:

Title: Sleepless

Characters: Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki/L

rating: T (for swearing)

Disclaimer: I don't own the two guys, although I feel like I do when I make these stories.

XD Death note is not mine sad isnt it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The insistant tapping of keyboard keys was driving the normally calm Light Yagami to the very brink of insanity, not to mention the several glowing moniters weren't helping his situation at all either. The growing pain in the back of his head was throbbing, it made him want to completley just throw up. Wincing, he brunette cringed with each tap, he gritted his teeth to hide the growing rage, out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at the source of his anger.

There sat the quiet older boy, Ryuuzaki/L, the infamous dectective that roped him into helping him 24 hours a day with the growing threat of Kira. Ryuuzaki had dismissed, or better yet, ignored Light's glare, still typing away and reading the bright moniter. The blueish glow made his almost pure white skin glow a sickening shade of blue as well, making him look more and more like a shinigami himself. Ryuuzaki had no time to talk, if Light was not Kira, who the hell was? It was very hard, very very hard to concentrate when the possibility of Amane Misa and Light being the first and second Kira was just over 5.

Light was too busy rubbing his sore pulsing temples to attempt to relieve himself of the pain, to no avail, he hated how the work space was situated. It was a dimly lit room, with too many bright moniters, he would probably leave the room with damaged vision, whoopie. He groaned, the tapping the lighting, it was freaking horrible, he hated this. Couldn't Ryuuzaki have picked a better space to work in? But no, the guy was non negotiable at this stage, which made it hard for Light to actually talk to him. NO matter what he said, the guy just would not stop insisting that Light WAS the first Kira. Incredible, just wonderful, if this was ever going to work Light needed to have a little more slack. But what was needed the most was **sleep** completely, just only a little maybe 6 hours at the most, just a nap, just some kind of break.

Ryuuzaki was almost inhuman, he hardly slept, if he did it was only for a bit, but not enough for the normal person, the bags under the boy's eyes were evidence enough for the truth. Being underweight, Light always wondered how the hell the boy was not anemic, and could eat so much damned caffine and not crash. Glancing at the clock, Ryuuzaki sighed, 21 hours and still no real lead, how pathetic. It seemed that Light was the only logical source, so much for hoping that he was wrong.

Light looked at the clock as well, it was 6am, damn it to hell, he had been up for what he estimated to be 21- hours, the clock's ticking made it seem like a lifetime. Light felt like his life was going to be short with no sleep and with no energy how the hell was he supposed to prove himself innocent? Resentfully turning his focus back on the glowing moniters, they seemed to go in and out of focus as he tried to stare at them. The words blurred, and smeared together which pissed him off. Damn it was already happening to him, the screens and room was damaging his eyes, damn you Ryuuzaki, he groaned again. How the hell did the other boy manage to read these screens so much? The boy must have noctournal vision, or something like that. It just was too abnormal, to work in such work conditions.

Finally stopping his tapping, the dark eyes of Ryuuzaki turned to Light noticing his insistant groaning. Light was at his limit, but the other boy seemed not to care.

With out any emotion Ryuuzaki finally responded to him, "Yagami, if you are tired, perhaps you should lay down for a while? Maybe for a couple minutes." that was his offer and nothing could make him add more.

Light glared, _'A couple of damned minutes? That's all? Man stingy jerk._' He thought as he then sighed, "No Ryuuzaki, I'll be fine." he lied through his teeth, he smiled his charming way. He had to hold back the temptation of punching the face of the pale Ryuuzaki, which took a hell of a lot out of him.

Ryuuzaki nodded but was too occupied picking through a bowl of brightly colored assorted sugar balls, he seemed to not really care what the angered Light said, finally he picked out a bright green one and inspected it holding it delicately between his fingers before then holding it out to Light.

Light blinked at the offering and he looked at the boy curiously, "What's that for Ryuuzaki?"

"Take it, the caffine helps you stay awake, not only that they are quite delicious." was the older boy's response. He wasn't really even showing any emotion. He just was tryiing to prolong Light's work output.

Light once again blinked in somewhat confusion as Ryuuzaki dropped the ball into his cupped hand then withdrew his hand to go back to typing on the computer. Looking at the boy then at the sugar ball Light sighed, usually sugar was bad for his health and it really didn't help him concentrate just made it irritable once the sugar got into his system. He looked up, Ryuuzaki had stopped and was looking at him so expectantly that it guilt jerked Light into nodding then popping the ball into his mouth not knowing really what posessed him to do so. It tasted of granulated sugar with a bit of lime, but still he had to make Ryuuzaki stop staring at him so intently, it always irked him.

Satisfied, Ryuuzaki turned back to his own screen and began to read again, "If you wish, you may have more, as many as you like Watari can always supply more." he said muttering to no one imparticular but shoving the bowl to Light's side of the desk.

Light felt like bashing his head into the desk, of course Ryuuzaki was a slave driver, and yet it was really sincere. Smiling Light nodded, "Thank you very much Ryuuzaki you're a good friend." he said as he then concentrated at the much loathed screen.

Ryuuzaki let out a soft grunt and popped a red sugar ball into his mouth and began to type with the same pace as before with no intent of stopping this time.

Light frowned, great just great this was going to kill him, but at least he and Ryuuzaki had shown concern for each other. Maybe that would improve the situation, if not.

Then Kira would kill him, or at least Ryuuzaki the slave driver would.


End file.
